Not Even Friends
by SkyetheWriter
Summary: Movieverse. AU version of the beginning of Tony and Pepper's relationship. A dramatic event helps clear up some misconceptions they both had about their relationship. *WARNING* This is rated for some language but also for sensitive material-though nothing explicit.


**A/N: So this is my first fic for a long time (used to write years and years ago but stopped for ages) and my first ever fic for Marvel Universe, so go easy on me-though concrit is always appreciated. (Also this has not been beta'd, so apologies in advance)**

**WARNING: This story deals with a sensitive topic and may be triggering for some people. There's nothing explicit in here, but it's still not a pleasant issue and I tried very hard to write it well.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing but this particular plot...and Sebastian, I own him too, but I don't really want him. Everything else belongs to Marvel and Disney and basically anybody that's not me. It sucks.  
**

They hadn't always been the best of friends. In fact they hadn't always even been _friends_. But after surviving her first month on the job Pepper found that she could deal with him. After six months she found that she had begun to understand him. By the time she'd had the job for a year, she even found that she had a bit of a soft spot for him-sure he was self-involved, narcissistic and a pain in the ass-but Tony Stark had a heart in there somewhere and every once in a while Pepper got glimpses of it. She liked him, but he was still Tony Stark and she was his assistant-they were employer and employee. They weren't friends.

Tony would swan around doing whatever he wanted and Pepper would clean up after him. She admitted that there were days when she seriously considered quitting, after all, for all the time effort and work she put into organising his life, she didn't receive a whole load of recognition for it. Sure the pay was amazing-more than she ever could have asked for- but between the hours and the demands of the job, Pepper's social life was non-existent. She needed someone to give her a little human comfort and support once in a while. But by the year marker Tony was really the only person of any significance that she had in her life, and they weren't even friends.

There was a part of Pepper that wished they could be, despite the fact that it was she herself who had been firm about professionalism in their relationship. Maybe it was because a small part of her had been flattered when he'd given her an invitation into his bed, even though she knew that he gave it to all his assistants at the beginning. She had been the only one to turn him down, but no matter how much of a playboy he was, it had still made her feel…_wanted_.No one wanted her anymore, mainly because she never saw or met people who might these days, but it still bothered her a little. So even after a year and a half of employment, she still found herself wondering 'what if'. It wasn't like it would have made much of a difference anyway. She would have slept with him, left, and found another job-a more normal job. It wouldn't have ruined anything, because they weren't friends-and even though the thought made her a little sad-they most likely never would be

…

It'd been a long day, a hard day. As if turfing a particularly beautiful model out of Tony's bed in the morning hadn't been hard enough on her self-esteem, but when she arrived at Stark Industries for an important meeting, she found that a brand new rumour had just surfaced concerning her and Tony's personal relationship. They didn't normally bother Pepper, she was too resilient for that, but for some reason today's bit of gossip had touched a nerve.

'_I heard that they hardly even talk to each other,' she heard one of the many secretaries of the fourth floor say as she rounded a corner on her way to the bathroom 'That most of the time Potts organises him remotely and gets Hogan to actually make him do things. Apparently they can hardly stand each other,' Pepper was shocked as she realised they were talking about her and Tony, and discreetly backed around the corner, one ear turned in the direction of the gossiping women_

'_But then why would he even keep her around? That doesn't make sense. More likely that they're screwing,'_

'_Nah, they can't be screwing, he'd be bored of her by now,'_

'_Perhaps- but I why would he keep her around if he doesn't even like her?'_

'_Because Stane makes him. She's the only one who _hasn't_ jumped into__ bed with him-she could be a zombie with two heads and Stane would make Tony keep her-she's the only one who's ever gotten him to go to a meeting. You think Stane would let a talent like that go?'_

'_Wait, so you think Tony wants to fire her?'_

'_Of course-she won't sleep with him and they don't get along. She just bosses him around. There's nothing good in it for him, and you know as well as I do that Stark doesn't like doing things if there's nothing obviously in it for him,'_

'_I dunno, it seems a bit extreme. Maybe they're not friends, but you know what Stark's like-it's probably better for them to keep it professional,'_

'_I suppose so. I just know that it must suck to have a boss who doesn't even appreciate you, let alone _like_ you. It's gotta be rough,'_

Pepper swiped a tired hand over her face, trying to dispel the memory_. It shouldn't bother you,_ she thought, _it doesn't matter if he likes you or not, the fact is that you're his employee-end of. You're not even friends._

She turned back to her laptop to work on yet another financing report when there was a voice from the doorway

'Potts?'

She looked up wearily 'Yes, Mr Stark?'

'I'm going out to a party tonight, non-work related, so once you've finished up what you're doing there then you might as well go home, have an early night,'

She blinked, slightly taken aback, before she realised what the true motivation behind this gesture must be: He wanted her out of the house. _It's far less sexy bringing a girl back to your house when your assistant is still there working and__ getting in the way. He wants some privacy._

'Oh,' she feigned innocence as to his motives 'Well thank you, Mr Stark,'

'No problem. You work too hard anyway, Potts, you need to relax-let loose a little, ya know?' _Great, he's not-so-subtly telling me that I'__m uptight_ 'Anyway I'll see you tomorrow. Night, Potts,'

She didn't have time to respond before he disappeared out the door again

…

_Why am I even doing this? It's stupid…there's no point_ Pepper thought as she sat on a bar stool at her usual, staring into a drink. She didn't normally go out after work, even on those rare occasions like tonight where she'd been able to go home earlier. But in her apartment she'd begun to find the silence almost unbearable, and she couldn't stop hearing that damn conversation-dwelling on the idea that maybe Tony didn't even _like_ her. She had no idea why that concept bothered her so much, _he's just my employer_ she reminded herself-_we're not even friends_-and yet the idea that Tony Stark disliked her was slightly more than Pepper could take. So she'd found herself sitting on a barstool ordering drinks as opposed to sitting at home watching TV or reading as she might have done otherwise. She'd just drained the glass of her third martini, and was almost ready to go home again, when a figure sat down next to her and asked for two martinis before offering one to her

'It's on me,' the stranger smiled through perfect white teeth as he settled himself onto the seat

'Oh no, thank you, but I was just heading home,' Pepper replied with a slightly awkward smile

'Aw, come on, let me buy you a drink-you're by far the most beautiful woman here tonight,' he grinned

It was a clichéd, obvious line, but it had been such a long time since anyone had even shown the slightest interest in Pepper outside of work and without the ulterior motive of weaselling their way closer to Stark, that she couldn't help but be flattered.

'I…oh go on then,' she agreed, taking the drink he offered 'Can't hurt can it,'

'Well it might in excess,' the stranger joked 'but you've only had three so far, so I wouldn't worry too much,'

'You've been watching me?' Pepper took a few shy sips of her drink, unsure whether to be flattered or worried

'Like I said-you're the most beautiful woman here-I couldn't help but look at you,' Flattered. She knew she shouldn't be, this was practically straight from the pickup-lines manual, but she was lonely and he was attractive. In fact when she took a proper look at him, he was _really_ attractive, with wide set, well-muscled shoulders, dark wavy hair and deep brown eyes. She noted vaguely that he looked a little like Tony, especially with those dark eyes, but she quickly dismissed the thought

'I'm Sebastian,' he offered her a hand, his eyes glistening almost cheekily

'Pep…Ginny,' she corrected herself last minute, she hadn't realised how much she'd gotten used to the nickname Tony had invented for her, she certainly didn't know when she'd started introducing herself as 'Pepper'. The idea that Tony had had such a huge impact on her in just eighteen months worried her slightly

'Pep-Ginny?' Sebastian asked, a slight smile pulling at his lips

'Ginny,' Pepper confirmed 'Call me Ginny,'

'Then who's Pep?'

'No one, really, just a stupid nickname. I don't like it but I guess I've gotten used to it, but anyway that doesn't matter, I'm Ginny, just Ginny,' she rushed over her words a little too quickly to keep her impression of calm and took a large gulp of her drink to try and detract from it. It didn't seem to bother Sebastian much though, he just smiled, seeming faintly amused by her hurried explanation

'Well, Just Ginny, how about you let me buy you another drink?' she looked down at her glass and saw with slight shock that she'd nearly finished the entire thing, and though normally on a work night she would have stopped at around three, for once she decided to actually take Tony's advice and let her hair down. Sebastian was hot, and willing to buy her drinks, so why not accept them for once?

'Sure, go on then,' she smiled 'I'll have more of the same,'

'You sure? I had something better in mind, frankly,' Sebastian shot her a slightly mischievous look

'Oh really? And what would that be?'

'Excuse me, sir?' he called to the bartender 'Could we have some shot glasses and a bottle of tequila please?'

'Tequila? Really?' Pepper laughed

'Believe me, it'll be fun,'

'I'll take your word for it,'

…

'At least give me your number,' he grinned at her, that same grin he'd been wearing all evening and though it had been charming at first, Pepper was beginning to feel a little freaked out by it

'I told you, I don't have time for dating,' she replied as they walked along yet another street arm in arm, though more to keep themselves upright than as a sign of affection. They'd been walking for a while, and neither of them was completely sober.

'You could make time,'

'I can't, but even if I could, you don't _want_ to date me,'

'Now why would you say that?' his voice was soft and he turned to look at her with those big dark eyes

'Because I'm pretty much married to my job, I don't have a personal life by necessity, not by choice,'

'Well then divorce your job,' he joked 'You could marry something else instead…me for example,'

Pepper laughed

'Why are you laughing? I'm serious,' they had walked far enough that they had left the main streets and their bright lighting behind, and as Sebastian spun to face her his eyes fell into shadow, making them glint almost coldly

'Stop it,' she was still laughing and hadn't noticed the hardening of his eyes

'I'm not joking,'

Pepper stopped laughing 'We only just met,'

'So? You're funny and smart, not to mention you're insanely beautiful…and _hot_,' he was grinning at her again, this one even more imbalanced on the charming/freaky scale

'Thanks, but you know, I think I'd like to keep my options open,' Pepper replied, a nervous giggle escaping her lips

'Fair enough,' he replied, and she breathed a quick sigh of relief that he seemed to be dropping the subject 'Marriage is a dead institution anyway…too old fashioned for my liking really,'

She was beginning to feel distinctly uncomfortable, there was something in the way we was grinning at her, something almost…sinister.

'Old fashioned, huh?' she asked, backing away ever so slowly in the direction they'd come from-though what help it would do she wasn't sure-they were into a quieter area now, there was no one around here at this time of the night

'Yeah, monogamy and all that, it's a little boring really-don't you think?'

Pepper nodded slowly, she had a fair amount of alcohol in her system and she knew it, she wasn't drunk but she'd been headed in that direction and now her legs were beginning to feel slightly jellyish beneath her, but she continued to back slowly away from him

'Oh…yeah, stupid idea, really…stupid,' she replied, and she knew it was a bad answer. Something like anger flashed in Sebastian's eyes then, and before she could do anything he'd reached out and grabbed her round the arms

'Are you trying to run away from me?' he asked, he was grinning again, but there was no hint of charming left in it this time

'What? No-of course not!' Pepper tried to look innocent, but she wasn't in full control, and more than that, she was _scared_ now

'You don't want to run away from me, it'll just make me mad,' he laughed humourlessly

Pepper was weighing her options, and running seemed like the best one, so whatever happened she had to try. She didn't know where this had come from…whether he just got weird when he was drunk or whether he was actually crazy…or maybe he was just plain _evil_. All she knew was that she needed to get away from him, that, and that she wished she'd stayed in and watched TV

'I'm not going to run away,' she said as calmly as possible 'I promise, I wouldn't do that,' and as she finished the sentence she aimed a kick at his shin and turned to run. But she wasn't completely sober and her aim wasn't great. She caught him in the side of the leg-enough to hurt him but not to knock him over- and he was back with her in three quick strides. He grabbed her around the waist and tugged, pulling her towards an alley coming off of the street they were on.

'I _told_ you not to try to run,' he hissed 'Now I'm _angry_, and to think I'd been planning on going easy on you, well not anymore. You'll get what's coming to you now bitch,'

Pepper struggled and tried to break free of his hold, but his physique didn't lie-he was as strong as he looked and he was pulling her into the alleyway with a vice-like grip. He dragged her to the end and then dug a hand in his pocket, reemerging with a couple of pieces of strong looking twine. She tried to fight as he tied her wrists to the chain-link fence but it was no use, he was strong and her head was still slightly misted with alcohol

'Right,' he growled as he finished securing her 'Now don't bother trying to fight because you know you can't overpower me and if you scream, I'll just hurt you more, get it?'

Numbly, Pepper nodded. She wanted to fight him back, badly, but she knew that he was right-there was no way she could overpower him and if she tried he'd most likely just hurt her more. She sucked in a breath as he shrugged off his jacket and made for her, throwing most of his weight on top of her body as he forced his lips on hers and she let out a moan of protest as he moved his hands into her hair, tugging too hard and dragging his nails across her neck. His mouth was hot and wet on hers and she tried to turn her head away but he was persistent. His hands started moving downwards and as he ripped off her light cardigan, he picked up the pace with his mouth, pressing hot kisses all over her neck and jawline before shoving his tongue back to hers. He moved his hands downwards, clawing at the fabric of her dress, managing to rip it in places before beginning to slide a hand up the inside of her thigh. The contact on her leg was like a wake-up call though, shocking her into sobriety. She'd said she wouldn't fight, but she was Pepper Potts-she was always fighting. She wrenched her body away from him and began to struggle against the bonds holding her in place. He grabbed her again and forced her back down to the hard ground, but before he could cover her mouth with his again she kneed him as close to the groin as she could manage and _screamed_.

…

Tony Stark was bored. He'd been trying to get an equation right all day and it had been driving him so crazy that he'd decided he needed to go out and let off some steam. Of course the problem with that was that whenever he went out he ended up with people throwing themselves at him: supermodels, journalists, movie stars, rich society girls. All sorts, really, but in the end they were all the same-they wanted to say they'd slept with Tony Stark. Of course, some wanted more. Some thought that they'd had a special connection with him and that when they woke up the next day they'd be his girlfriend (which was ridiculous anyway) but most were content just to say that they'd slept with him. Everyone talked about notches on his bedpost-they seemed to forget that for a lot of these girls he was a notch on _their_ bedposts. A big genius billionaire playboy notch, but a notch nonetheless.

In fact one of the few women that he'd met that _didn't_ want to sleep with him was Pepper. Beautiful, smart, funny Pepper. Pepper who was ridiculously, hopelessly unavailable. Of course he was far beyond just wanting to sleep with her now; he wouldn't deny that he had at first but after a while and her continued rejection he'd realised that sleeping with her would be a bad idea…at least sleeping with her so immediately. See Pepper was the only person who _got_ him, he knew that he annoyed the crap out of her most days, but he'd also been observing her on the quiet for just over eighteen months, and he knew he annoyed her less than she let on. He had learnt to read her quite well-learnt to read the tiny signs in her face and her body language that meant that she wasn't nearly as infuriated with him as she might at first seem. He knew that the right hand corner of her mouth pulled up ever so slightly whenever she watched him work on his cars, and that if her left eyebrow was raised she was amused by something he was doing, whereas if her right eyebrow was raised then she meant business. But with Pepper, he knew more than anything that if he didn't want to lose her, then he had to be careful, had to stay professional and aloof. Because for Pepper it was all about the employer and employee relationship, because that's what they were, right? He was her boss, they weren't friends.

That didn't mean he didn't want to be though. If he'd thought he could push her more on the professionalism without risking losing her then he would have, but it was too great a risk to take. That didn't stop him from getting bored when talking to German supermodels though, and he was pretty sure that this one's head was actually full of sawdust…or maybe glitter. Perhaps it was just the hairspray fumes that had ruined her brain cells. He didn't know. All he knew was that he'd dumbed himself and his conversation topics down to about the same level he'd go to when talking to a grade school student. It was nothing new; he had to do it all the time-talk about normal stuff to the girls he bedded. It just got rather boring. It wasn't like talking to Pepper, whenever he could _get_ her talking to him. She hadn't studied the same things that he had exactly, but she'd done maths, not to mention she was _clever_. So when he talked to her about things at least she managed to get the gist of most of it, even when she didn't understand the specifics-not like the models, who looked at him like he'd started singing in Klingon.

He was perpetually confused about his feelings towards Pepper. On the one hand, the way she ordered him around and refused to take his crap was almost sibling like-although he didn't think people generally daydreamt about what their siblings might look like naked-unless they were a _very_ messed up family. Then on the other hand; she was this beautiful, sexy, charming, _hot_ woman-but he didn't want to jump into bed with her…not immediately anyway. He didn't understand it-he'd never not wanted to sleep with a woman that he found attractive before and, especially for the last few months, he hadn't really found anyone more attractive to him than Pepper. Whatever he felt though, it didn't matter, because Pepper would never feel the same, or would never act on it in any way because to Pepper they were just employer and employee. They weren't even friends.

…

He'd given up trying to actually _talk_ to the model about an hour ago. Now he was just sitting there paying her only half his attention whilst she whispered things in his ear. He'd had a few drinks, but after a while he couldn't take her insane drivel anymore

'Wanna get out of here?' he asked, interrupting her mid-sentence. The woman-_Kathy, Kady, Kally? God I really can't remember_ he realised a little guiltily-looked a little shell shocked at first. But then she seemed to understand what he'd asked her and smiled seductively

'Where were you thinking of going?' she asked, unnecessarily close to his ear

'My house,' was he drunk enough for that yet? Maybe not 'Via a bar,'

'A bar?' she seemed slightly confused

'Yeah, more drinks in a more…private setting than this,'

That was all she needed to hear apparently. The model sprang from her seat and thrust her hand into his, pulling him with her. Tony couldn't help but notice the smug look she shot the other girls that they passed as they exited the party

'So where's this bar then?' she asked, giggling ridiculously as they walked along the street

'Oh well there's a really good one a few blocks away, I've only been a few times before because Pepper once said it's her usual and she loves it,'

'Pepper? Isn't she your _assistant_?' Tony missed the tiny splinter of ice that crept into her voice

'Yeah, for eighteen months now,' _I wonder what she's doing right now-maybe she's _there_. I know I'd be having more fun if she were _here_ anyway_

'So do you go to bars with your assistant often?' her voice was a little clipped, but he still wasn't really listening

'Oh no, I've never been to a bar _with_ her-except for work events-but I went to this one a few times hoping to run _into _her because I wanted to spend more time with her and…' he trailed off, realising what he'd just said. The model was looking at him-and not happily

'What did you just say?' _Man, she looks_ pissed, _was that such an awful thing to say? _'Why's she so important to you, I thought she was just your assistant?'

'Well yeah but she's…' _She's what? We're not even friends_

'She's what?' the model had stopped walking a while ago, and was now staring at him angrily, hands resting firmly on her hips

'She's…' he didn't know what to say

'Are you _sleeping_ with her?'

'What? No!'

'Then why does she matter? What are you like in love with her or something?'

Love. Now there was something he hadn't considered. Was he in love with Pepper Potts? He didn't _think _he was, though he didn't exactly have anything for reference. But he'd always assumed that _if_ he ever fell in love, he'd _know_ it. So maybe it wasn't love exactly, maybe it was more like a longing. When he thought about it, it seemed that he might be _falling_ in love with her, but he wasn't sure he was quite there yet. It was a slow process, one that didn't need to be rushed. One, he realised suddenly, that wouldn't be helped any by hooking up with random supermodels-at least not if he wanted the sentiment ever to be returned

'Yes,' he lied deliberately. No matter how gorgeous the woman was, the idea of hooking up with anyone tonight was beginning to seem more and more undesirable. Unless of course that woman was tall and strawberry blonde with bright blue eyes and a smile that held him completely captivated.

'You're in love?'

'Yes,'

'With another woman?' she sounded furious

'Yes,' _God, she's making it sound like we've been together years and I'm _cheating_ on her_

'But what about me?'

'We've just met,' he stated matter-of-factly

'But you and I…didn't you think we had a connection?' Oh _God_, she was another one of those-convinced that the two of them were meant to end up together or some other ridiculousness. _Well at least she knows when to use 'I' and when to use 'me'-_he noted absently-_she must have a little brain in there somewhere__ I suppose._

'No, I don't really care about you,' that wasn't a lie either. He hadn't really even liked her that much

That was clearly too much for her though, she looked so mad he was almost surprised there wasn't literally steam coming off her 'Screw you,' she slapped him, a little pathetically he thought, and then stalked back towards the house-and party-they'd just left.

Tony sighed, that had been the weirdest almost-hook-up he'd ever had, not to mention the most emotionally draining. What had just _happened_? Had he really just deliberately pushed away a supermodel? There must be something wrong with him. _Love_-his mind whispered it at him but he shook his head-_I'm _not_ in love with Pepper, we're not even friends_. _Either way_-he sighed again-_I need a drink_.

…

It was only a short walk from where he was to Pepper's Bar, as he had taken to calling it. If he cut through back streets he'd get there even quicker-though he wouldn't have tried it with the model in tow-he was at least a semi-respectable guy after all. He'd only been walking about five minutes when he heard it-a muffled sound that was unmistakeably human. It was fairly dark and when he looked around for the source of the noise he couldn't see anything so began to carry on walking, thinking that maybe he just imagined it. But then there was another noise, a noise he knew he didn't imagine. As he continued along the dimly lit street, he heard someone _scream_. Not a happy, drunken scream of laughter, nor an agonised scream of pain. No, this was the kind of scream that he'd only ever heard when watching movies or TV, it was a scream that said-that begged-_help me_.

Tony ran, he didn't even think about it. He'd heard the direction that the scream had come from and he _ran_, faster than he ever had. He didn't know why the sound had instilled so much panic in him, it was almost as if he had subconsciously picked up on something else about it-something that scared him more than the scream itself. It wasn't until a while after that he realised that maybe he'd _recognised_ the voice behind it. Whatever the reason, it led him further down the street, far enough to hear the muffled sounds coming from the alleyway to his right. He turned, and in the darkness was just able to make out two figures right at the other end. He ran to them in time to see one- a man, by his body shape-slap the other one around the head with incredible force before knocking her-the other was definitely a her-roughly against the ground

'Hey!' Tony shouted and the man turned crazed eyes on him 'What the hell d'you think you're doing?'

'None of your damn business,' the guy growled. Tony reached out and put a restraining hand on the guy's arm

'Get off her,' Tony spoke quietly but with a venom even he was unaware he possessed, his grip on the man's arm vice-like

'And why would I do that?' the guy laughed, the sound of it sent chills up Tony's spine

'Because if you don't do it willingly, then I'll have to make you,' his grip tightened

'Make me? I'd like to see you try,'

The punch surprised both of them-Tony hadn't really been planning on settling this with violence if he hadn't had to-but something told him that this guy wouldn't reason with him, and that if he was going to strike then he needed to do it while he still had the element of surprise. The blow knocked the other man back a bit, but it wasn't enough. He jumped off of the woman and launched himself at Tony, hitting him first in the face and then raining blows to his abdomen. He was strong, but Tony had adrenalin on his side and, ignoring the pain of the blows being delivered to his body, he drew his fist back and punched again. This time he got the other man in the nose, and he heard a satisfying crunch, coupled with a cry of pain as he made contact. Still, he wasted no time before delivering another-that one catching him on the brow-and another, square to the jaw. In the dim light Tony could see the blood streaming from the other guys nose as he staggered back from the blows. Tony approached him again, intending to go for the money maker that could knock the guy unconscious until the cops could be called-but as he approached him again the man turned and made a run for it out of the alley. He was about to pursue him when he remembered the woman on the ground, she had hardly stirred and she could be badly injured.

He knelt down beside her carefully, and drew in a sharp breath. He'd finally gotten a half decent look at her-she was tall and slim, with wavy strawberry blonde hair-he couldn't see her face, but the woman almost looked like…

'Pepper?' he asked, his heart in his throat. The woman turned her head, her bright blue eyes blinking open to look at him…and something inside him tore. It _was_ Pepper. Some cruel, wicked twist of fate had caused Pepper, _his_ Pepper to be lying on an alley floor, her clothing torn and tears streaking down her beautiful face.

'Tony?' she asked, her voice afraid but hopeful

'Yeah, Pepper, it's me,' _My god, what is she _doing_ here. What __did that bastard do to her_?

'Is he gone?' she sounded scared, it wasn't something he'd ever heard in her before and he found himself just wanting to wrap his arms around her in comfort; he'd never once seen Pepper Potts so helpless.

'Yeah, don't worry he's gone,' he noticed for the first time that her hands were tied to the fence behind her and reached over to undo them 'He's gone, he can't hurt you anymore,' his voice was iron as he said it, resolute, he was never going to let anyone _touch_ Pepper Potts again, let alone hurt her. He freed her second wrist and as soon as her arms were released-to Tony's immense surprise-she flung them around his neck and buried her face in his shoulder.

'Thank you,' he could feel her tears dripping onto his shirt, but he didn't mind. He was painfully aware that if he hadn't been here, if he'd never chosen to reject the model and walk the shortcut to the bar, then tomorrow morning someone might have found a body in this alley. A tall, slim, strawberry blonde body. Pale and beautiful, with blue eyes that stared emptily out into space, dead, with no thought or feeling left behind them. The thought made him feel sick, very sick, and as he hugged her back he felt a single tear escape his own eye and roll down his cheek. The things he could have lost tonight.

'No problem,' and he meant it 'Pepper? Are you…are you okay?' it was an awful question he knew, but he had to ask. It was dark, but he already thought he could make out bruises coming up on her face-not to mention that there was blood matted into her hair in places where her head seemed to have been slammed into the ground.

'Yeah…yeah I'm fine,' she didn't sound fine

'I think we should get you to a hospital, I mean…you know you should…well you should get checked out by a doctor,' she sat back and looked at him. He didn't want to state the obvious, because it was too awful even to think about, but he knew that they needed to be practical about it 'Did he…I mean did he use…?' he couldn't finish, because his mind was going a hundred miles a minute, imagining the awful things Pepper had just been put through and the consequences they could have.

Pepper shook her head and Tony dropped his head to his hands 'God,' _Oh,_ _God. Oh, God. Oh, _God.

'No, Tony,' the tiniest of smiles lifted her lips 'He didn't…I mean he never…you got here first,'

'What?'

'You got here before he really…_did_ anything,'

'Wait so he didn't…?'

'No,'

'You haven't been…?'

'No,'

'Oh thank God, Pepper,' he pulled her back into a crushing hug 'Thank God,' he murmured into her shoulder again and again, unaware and uncaring as to whether she could hear him 'Are you sure you're okay, though, I mean even if he didn't…he still…you know…he still _tried_ to and he was…well…you know,' he felt distinctly awkward, but the funny thing was it wasn't for him-it was for Pepper. He felt awkward for Pepper having to discuss this with her boss when-as far as she was concerned-they weren't even friends.

'I…I don't really know how I feel,' she shrugged and it turned into a little shiver. She pulled back, wrapping her arms around herself and something in Tony's stomach twisted 'I know I want to go home,' he looked back from her arms to her face-his eyes had fallen on her wrists, which where rubbed almost raw from pulling against the twine-and he noticed that tears were still making trails down her pale cheeks. Her too pale cheeks, he thought. She needed to eat something. He stood up, whipped out his phone and dialled Happy's number

'Who're you calling,' she asked, her eyes widening in something very close to fear _Seriously, maybe he didn't actually get anywhere with her, but that bastard sure did a number on her head_

'Just Happy,' he replied gently, kneeling back down beside her 'You need to go to the hospital, then I'm gonna take you home,'

'No! No hospitals,'

He couldn't help but laugh a little at that 'Honestly, Pepper, you're beginning to sound like me,' He'd never liked hospitals, and even after his stupidest drunken escapades or during his more serious illnesses he refused to even go and get himself antibiotics or painkillers from a doctor. Pepper always did it for him.

'I don't want to go to hospital,' she replied firmly

'Pepper, you need to get checked out, you could have a concussion and you're bleeding in some places-those wounds need to be properly cleaned to prevent infection and this alley's kinda filthy -are you up to date on your tetanus shots? Doesn't matter they might be able to give you some kind of emergency booster at the hospital, and they should probably give you some antibiotics just in case. How much pain are you in-do you think anything might be broken? Maybe you should get some x-rays just in case-and I think your wrists might need bandaging as well, just to be on the safe side…' he was vaguely aware that he was rambling, but at that moment he didn't really care. He was _worried_ about her. He didn't ever remember being this worried about someone before in his life

'Tony,'

Was that her speaking? He wasn't really sure, he was too entrenched in his own thoughts. Was there anything else that might be wrong with her? Something he wasn't thinking of that could tear her away from him just after he'd saved her? Something he didn't even _know _about? He needed to talk to a doctor…

'Tony,'

…maybe she should spend the night in hospital where they could keep an eye on her-then he could go back out and hunt down the bastard that hurt her. Though maybe he shouldn't leave her alone, he didn't really trust anyone around her right now, and thinking about letting her out of his sight had him panicking again. He didn't want to let her out of his sight again, ever…

'_Tony_,'

'What?'

'I'm not going to hospital,' she was quiet, but there was steel in her voice

'But Pepper-'

'_No_,'

'Why not?'

'Because…,' she looked away, biting down on her lip 'Because if I go to hospital they'll call the cops,'

'What?'

'If I go to hospital and tell them what happened then they'll call the cops and I'll have to report it and give a statement and all that crap,'

'Wait…Pepper…you're not going to _report_ this?' he was incredulous

She shook her head

'But Pepper, if you don't then how will they catch him? How will they even know they _should_ catch him?'

'I don't know…and I don't _care_, Tony. I just want to forget this ever happened. I don't want my name on some police file, I don't want to be written down in records that call me a victim. I'm not a victim, Tony,'

'Pepper,' he reached for her almost unconsciously but she pushed away from him

'No, I'm not a victim, I'm not _weak_,' she shrieked at him 'Don't tell me I'm weak,'

'You're _not_ weak, Pepper'

'Well don't tell me I'm innocent either…I led him on at the bar…I kept taking his drinks…I _left _with him,' _She's getting hysterical_ he realised, concerned

'Pepper,' he wanted to grab her and shake her, but considering what she'd just gone through he realised that that wouldn't be the greatest idea 'Pepper listen to me, _listen to me_,' she stopped talking and looked up at him 'This is not your fault. Never say that-or bastards like him win. You didn't ask for this and it was _not_ _your fault_. And as for being weak? Pepper you're the strongest woman I've ever met, don't let anyone or any_thing_ convince you that you're weak. Because you're _not_, okay?'

She looked a little shocked, but then nodded slowly. He didn't resist the urge to wrap his arms around her this time, and he stayed holding her until Happy pulled up with the car

…

'Could you…stay?'

The question shocked him-he wanted to, he'd been planning to insist on it-but he didn't think Pepper would actually _want_ him to? He was only her boss

'Sure,'

'I mean not…not for too long…just…just a little while,'

They were standing at her front door and he turned to face her properly 'Pepper, I'm not leaving you alone,'

She didn't answer, just nodded and opened the door. He took a quick look around when he stepped into the apartment-he'd never been there before, on the outside let alone inside-but he focused his attention quickly back to Pepper who didn't look too stable on her feet.

'You need to eat something,' he said softly

'Not hungry,' she murmured walking through to the living room. He followed right behind her, watching carefully for any sign that she was concussed…or losing it…or _something_. She was surprisingly calm, too calm. Shouldn't she be more…upset?

'You should still eat something-it'll help,'

'Really?' she turned on him, and her eyes were blazing. _Crap_. 'I'm petrified, okay? I'm scared to go to sleep tonight…to go out tomorrow. My head is throbbing from being whacked into the fucking sidewalk. I'm beaten, bruised and bleeding and I feel_ filthy_ but not the kind of filth I'll just be able to wash off with a shower-or even fifty showers. I _hurt_ all over because I let some bastard get me drunk and then he decided I was open for the taking. And you know what-it's all because of this god damn job and it's all because of you!' she was positively shrieking 'But I'm sure that 'eating something' will make all that better,' she added, her voice dripping with sarcasm

But he didn't really notice that, he was focusing on something she'd said 'All because of you'? Wasn't he the one who'd just _saved_ her? How could she be blaming him for all this? He knew that he should be gentle with her-that she had every right to be angry right now. But angry at him? He'd been on edge since his conversation with the model and finding her in that alleyway had pretty much fried his nerves. He couldn't deal with an accusation like that calmly

'Because of me? How the _fuck_ is this because of me, Pepper? Aren't I the one who picked you up off floor of that alley? Aren't I? What has this possibly got to do with me?'

'I'm lonely!' she screamed back at him 'I spend all my time cleaning up your messes and I don't even have a life anymore. I have no one in my life accept you. So how do you think it feels knowing that the only person you have in your life doesn't even _like_ you? It means that you end up in bars with loser guys letting them get you drunk! I have _one_ person of any significance in my life, and we're not even _friends_!'

'Well whose fault is that?'

'Excuse me?'

'You're the one who insists on us being professional all the freaking time, it's not like I don't _try_,' he was running a hand through his hair, frustrated. How could she be so wonderful and so infuriating at the same time?

'Oh don't try that one; if I weren't professional then all you'd do is sleep with me!'

'Hey that's not fair. I don't want to sleep with you!' that was only half true, but considering the circumstances he didn't feel like elaboration would be the best course of action

'Oh yeah, that's right. You don't even _like_ me, why would you _want_ to sleep with me?' there were tears streaking down her face, her hair was a mess and her clothes were dirty and ripped. She looked dishevelled, more than that, she almost looked…broken. It didn't change the fact that she was still more beautiful to him than any supermodel.

'Don't _like_ you? Pepper, of course I like you! You're the most important person in my whole life-you say that you don't have anyone else-well neither do _I_. I don't know what gave you the impression that I don't Pepper but I do like you I l…I like you more than most people,'

'But…'

'So what the hell made you think that I didn't?'

'I…I heard some talk…' she trailed off looking uncomfortable

'Talk? You mean _gossip_? You based your opinion of my feelings for you on some secretaries' inane _gossiping_?'

She nodded

'God, Pepper, did you ever stop to think that it wasn't _true_?'

'Well…yeah but…it…it made sense,' she looked apologetic but he was shaking his head, trying to get his mind around the situation

'Pepper…do you _want_ me to like you…I mean do you even like _me_? '

She nodded again

'What about professionalism?'

Pepper wiped a hand across her tired face 'I don't know, I don't think I care anymore, I just know that I'm tired of feeling alone,' she looked at him properly then, her weary blue eyes focusing on his deep brown ones, and in that connection his anger fell away. He sighed.

'You're not alone, Pepper,' he said walking slowly towards her and pulling her into a gentle hug, she didn't resist 'you've never been alone, and I promise to do everything I can to make sure you never feel alone again,'

'But I…you…I'm your assistant. You're my boss. We're just…two people that work together,'

'No,' he mumbled into her hair before pulling back to meet her gaze 'No we're not. I'll tell you what we are Pepper Potts. We're _friends_,'

And as she felt him place a reassuring kiss on her forehead, she knew that he was right. Whatever either of them had thought before, whatever anyone else thought afterwards. No matter what had happened between them in the past, or what might happen between them in the future.

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts _were _friends.

**Please let me know what you thought, I appreciate feedback of any kind**


End file.
